Katsuro Uchiha
|-|Genin= |-|Chunin= |-|Jonin (Pre-Boruto Era)= |-|Jonin (Post-Boruto Era)= Summary Katsuro had a horrible childhood. He wasn't originally a Uchiha. Shortly after Orochimaru left Konoha, He killed a pregnant woman and cut out her baby. To get away, he killed the baby's father. Katsuro was then born, prematurely of course. Amidst Orochimaru's hideout, there were several children ranging from the ages 5 to 12 in tubes, The poor children who were experimented on. Katsuro though was a special case, a side project... The experiment to reconstruct a genetic make-up. He succeeded and caused Katsuro, who originally had Pink hair and green eyes, traits from the Haruno Clan, and changed them both to be all black and turned Katsuro into an Artificial Uchiha. Orochimaru chose to run tests on him as he grew older. Katsuro was always sitting alone, reading scrolls, though he was usually pulled away by Orochimaru to train. After the Leaf ANBU stormed through the hideout, Orochimaru hastily fled, and destroyed his labs to conceal his research. Orocohimaru left Katsuro and assumed he was dead. Amidst the ruins, He was living there, with no one left, he was founded by a Ninja from Konohagakure known as Kamakiri Tawa. Kamakiri thought it would be best to enroll Katsuro into the Ninja Academy to help defend himself Graduation from the academy, Katsuro was paired up with Tsune Hyuga, a member of the Hyuga clan. He was also paired up with the newcomer, Neko Ryu who's background is a mystery. Some speculate him to be a spy but no one knows for sure. He was assigned the teacher known as Byuro Ishiyama who at the time was a hero. The Team got off to a good start. They completed several missions from doing little tasks, such as delivering things and such. Months later, Byuro signed the team up for the Chunin exams. During the night before, Katsuro was greeted by Orochimaru who seems to be happy he found Katsuro. Katsuro remembers nothing of his past. After being told small bits of his past, Orochimaru then disappeared. This filled Katsuro's mind with doubt. Katsuro was now conflicted with what he wanted to do now. After passing his exams, He was promoted to Chunin. He was out celebrating, having the time of his life. However that evening, Katsuro was met by Kabuto Yakushi. Katsuro was given more pieces of his past. This sparked his desire to find out all about who he is. He slashed his headband so no one followed him. He still loved his village and his friends. He merely left so he can find more about his past. Nearing the end of his time with Orochimaru, Orochimaru implemented a jutsu on Katsuro that turned him into a puppet. It was activated when Katsuro got furious at Orochimaru and then made his way towards the door. It was here he had to fight Tsune who went to get him back. Katsuro, who had no control fought Tsune and minutes later, Tsune was covered in blood from cuts from Katsuro's Kunai. Katsuro assumed she was dead and once he came to, he screamed in horror since he believed he killed his cherished girlfriend. He picked up his girlfriend's 'corpse' and fled the area. Upon returning to the Village, He was founded by Kamakiri and Kamakiri got his wife, Moss, to look at Tsune. To Katsuro's joy, Tsune was not dead, but was gravely wounded. Katsuro took Tsune to the hospital and stayed with her and refused to leave until she was healed. Three years later, Katsuro proposed to Tsune and shortly after, got Tsune pregnant. Katsuro was thrilled since he knew he was going to be a father. That thrill stopped when he had to go on a mission. This was a horrible mission since it ended up with him witnessing lots of casualties. He took Doragon Isei, as well as Hachi Tawa and some Jonin to go to the Land of Jungles where they had to quell a huge war going on amidst tribes. It was during this mission that he encountered the Sakibure. What went from a simple mission turned into a 5 year mini war. Katsuro watched so many deaths occur. Fortunately once the war was over with, Katsuro returned with Doragon and Hachi. There, Katsuro was at the gates, he and Doragon and Hachi were welcomed back as heroes. Amidst the crowd, was Tsune, and a little boy on her shoulder. Katsuro looked at the boy and a tear fell. Katsuro was happy to see that his child, Kazumaru was born. Katsuro then held Kazumaru in his arms and then hugged him. This was his son that Katsuro wanted to see for so long. Now that he is back at the village, He studied non-stop and took his Jonin Exam in which he passed. He felt it was needed to put the past behind him and kill his past self. He knows he is an genetically altered person and because of that, he will carry on the Will of the Uchiha and try to help rebuild it. Despite being a full-time ninja, he still wants to be a devoted father. After discussing it with Tsune, they chose to enroll Kazumaru into the Academy. Several years later when Kazumaru is a Genin, Katsuro saw him being picked on for his two different eyes. Katsuro simply used his Sharingan to intimidate the bullies to leave Kazumaru alone. Eventually after Kazumaru defects from the Village, he no longer sees Kazumaru as a son, he now sees him as a threat that has to be put down, much to Tsune's dismay. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried to steel his heart to do what he has to do to his son, He knows that no one loves more than an Uchiha, and he often struggles with going to fight him. Later on, the time comes. He ends up fighting Kazumaru, and easily gets thrashed by him. He was knocked out for a majority of the war. When he wakes up, He saw that the ascension was about to start. So He activated his susano and grabbed Kazumaru, Akiyuchi, and as many other ninja he can to shield them from the ascension. A good handful survived it, but unfortunately, the rest of the world ascended. Katsuro watched in horror but managed to steel his heart to do what had to be done. He was quite happy to find out that Kazumaru was on the correct side, and after having a slight heart to heart, Katsuro finally welcomes Kazumaru back and then proceed to end the war Powers and Stats Katsuro: '(Cat-sue-row Ooh-chi-ha) is a major protagonist within the Naruto-verse, and Suzuha's Rival 'Tier: 8-C | 8-A | 7-A Name: 'Katsuro Uchiha '''Origin: '''Naruto-Verse '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Part I: 14 | Part II: 16-17 | The Last: 19 | Boruto: 32 | 3YAB: 35 '''Classification: '''Ninja '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Fire Element Manipulation, Lightning element Manipulation, Earth Element Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Genjutsu), Summoning, Skilled in sealing techniques, Can hypnotize people, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 8), Can summon snakes from inside of his body and use them to attack, Can cheat death once by using Izanagi. '''Attack Potency: Building level | Multi-City Block level using summons. Speed: Subsonic+ '(Base) '| Supersonic+ '(With Sharingan) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class | Multi-City Block Class 'with Summons 'Durability: Building Level Stamina: '''Very High '''Range: '''Several Hundred Meters with specific Techniques '''Standard Equipment: '''None noted '''Intelligence: '''Vastly high; Knows a wide variety of jutsu as well as a master tactician '''Weaknesses: '''Can go blind by using his Mangekyo Fighting Style Katsuro fights up close with Kunai and when he can, will use Ninjutsu. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ninjutsu Katon (Fire Release) One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. * Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu - The user exhales an expanding fire ball to burn his foes. * Fire Style: Blazing Shuriken - The Target manifests blazing Shuriken that they then fling at the opponent. * Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu - 'Blasts the target with a huge explosion. The flames are said to be able to melt steel in seconds. * '''Fire Style: Hydra Technique - '''A variant of the Dragon Fire, this one has the same function, only tripled. Instead of one stream of fire that advances towards the opponent, the user is capable of exhaling three at the same time, although all still vary from each other at only a slight degree (meaning that they can only be used against enemies that stand close to each other and not at different directions). The 3 streams look like 3 snakes, and that's where the jutsu got its name. * '''Fire Style: Flame Sphere Technique '- Quite different from the other various other Katons in Leaf’s arsenal, this one instead is a defensive jutsu. Quite easy to learn, it is also performed much differently from other jutsus. Using the body as a heat source, the user molds chakra to amplify it and make it entirely visible. Then the user expands it, using more chakra, and takes on a red, spherical shape. This shield is used as a defense against both ninjutsus and taijutsus. It isn’t very powerful, though, and can only parry at most one technique before deactivating. A drawback to this jutsu, though, is based on the body’s temperature. If the user performs this technique late in a fight they risk fainting due to both a drastic change in body temperature and already stressed body levels. The user must remain still while using this technique. Raiton (Lightning Release) One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to generate lightning by increasing the high-frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. * 'Lightning Style: Cloud Wisp Jutsu '- A scouting technique forming warm air into his hands the user creates a cloud that is infused with chakra, after forming the cloud the ninja loses all form of mental consciousness and the cloud flies away. This little wispling of cloud is now controlled by the ninja who has lost consciousness it hears and sees all that is near the cloud. More often times then not the ghosts many foreign shinobi claimed to of seen in The Gate is nothing more then a shinobi using this technique, the wispling looks like a slight misty ball and some could even see the face of the ninja form into it giving it a more ghost-like appearance. Destroying it is very easy, physical attacks, ninjutsu almost anything can dispel the technique returning the ninja to consciousness, but a horrible weakness this wisp does have is that if one were to use genjutsu on the probe it immediately dispels and the user is afflicted with the genjutsu that was used without even knowing it. * '''Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Blast - '''Using this technique, the user creates a large dragon of yellow lightning energy, which he will use to cleave his enemies in half and burn them to a crisp. * '''Lightning Style: Lightning Rage Technique - '''After making the necessary handseals the user slap the ground (as many times as one wants) for everytime they slap the ground a blast wave of lightning radiates outwards 50ft. '''Dojutsu: Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye) The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing the user to pick up on subtle details. As the Sharingan evolves, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorise almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. * Genjutsu: Sharingan - ' broadly refers to a range of genjutsu performed with the Sharingan. It has also been shown to be performed through the Sharingan's higher evolutions: the Mangekyō Sharingan and the Rinnegan. By establishing eye contact with a target, the Sharingan user traps them within a genjutsu which can be exploited for one of various purposes, such as: causing instantaneous — but temporary — loss of consciousness or paralysis in the target, forceful extraction of information, relaying memories, removing genjutsu placed on the target by others, and controlling a target's actions. '''Mangekyō Sharingan ('Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye) '''Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): - '''An advanced form of the Sharingan that is acquired through the trauma experienced from the death of the person closest to the Sharingan user. Over time, use of the Mangekyō Sharingan's techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness. Only by taking and transplanting the Mangekyō of another Uchiha clan member can the vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Not only does this process permanently restore one's eyesight, but it also gives the person even greater power. * '''Mangekyo Sharingan: Amaterasu: - '''Katsuro summons black fire that moves with his gaze. The flames are shown to be very resilient as they have survived complete immersion in water. It is powerful enough to smother any normal flames, and is said to burn for seven days and nights. * '''Susano'o - '''a gigantic, humanoid avatar made of the user's chakra which surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes. When activated, Susanoo forms around the user and becomes an extension of their will, acting and attacking on their behalf. By default, Susanoo is anchored to its user and they to it: in its less developed forms it will move around with the user; in its more completed forms the user will be suspended within Susanoo, being brought with it as it moves around. This connection allows Susanoo to shield against physical attacks, one that becomes more difficult to penetrate as it is manifested more fully. Katsuro can only manifest the skeletal structure, nothing more currently. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: '''VS Suzuha ' '''Theme: Apprehension' Battle Theme: The Corrupted | Another Side (Vs Suzuha) | Vector to the Heavens (Final fight against Suzuha) Category:Characters Category:Naruto OC Category:Tier 8